lost in the woods
by TwilightMoon11
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan was lost in the woods? Will she fined her way out or will she be lost in the woods for ever? Nomal cupples E/B, E/C , Em/R and A/J beta by xobellaitaliaox


**A/N:**** I do not own any Twilight**

**The lost Girl**

It was a dark storming night and a girl with long red hair and bright big blue eyes was walking all alone in the woods. She was only wearing a tank top, long pants, tin-shoes and a hoodie. The girl was getting tiered and needed a place to sleep. She walked through the woods until she spotted a clearing up ahead. The girl walk as fast as she could without tripping over herself. When she got to the clearing, she saw a white house with a rap around deck that was three stories tall.

The girl went up to the house and knocked on the door. When she knocked on it, there was no answer. The girl sat down on the porch step and waited as she took out a notebook and a pencil and started writing down a song. She found that when she could not keep her eyes open any longer she fell asleep. Just an hour after she fell asleep the owner retuned.

They just returned from a hunting trip. When one of the kids with bronze colored hair found a girl sleeping on the porch step, he looked over and said something to a man with blond hair. The blond hair man nodded his head to the bronzes hair boy before watching as he picked her up, but just when he touched her…. he felt a shock run up his arm. He told the blond haired man about what had just happened and the caramel haired woman look up to the blond haired man with tears in her eyes that she could never shead.

When the blond hair man told the rest of his family, they all went inside there home. The young man with bonzes hair put the girl down on the sofa. Then they talk so fast that no human ears could hear. Then the family went their separate ways. Only the bronze haired boy and the blond haired man stayed with the girl. Just then the girl started to stir and was waking up. Everybody heard and came back down where the girl was, when the girl open her eyes she saw seven pairs of eyes looking at her. She started to blush, and said, "Where am I?"

The blonde hair man look to her and said, "Hello, my name is Carlisle. This is my family and you are?"

The girl blushed again and said, "Hello my name is Ashlee Coffman."

The Carmel haired lady looked to me and said, "What are you doing here?" The bronze haired boy looked at her with an expression of confusion.

Ashlee took a breath and said to them, "Ok, but you may not like what you hear." They all waited for Ashlee to start. "It was during my birthday and I was turning 8 years old at the time and I was having a great time with my mom and dad. It was about lunchtime when my life changed forever. I was eating lunch in the kitchen when we heard a loud crash. My dad went to see what it was and he yelled at my mom to run with me, but it was too late. He already shot my dad and was now going to kill my mom and me. But just before he came into the kitchen my mom told me to hide and be quite no matter what happens. I hid in our pantry that had a type of window so that I could see what was going on. Then the man came into the kitchen and killed my mom right inform of my eyes. After the man left, I came out of my hiding place and called 911. When the ambulance came with the police I told them what had happened and what the man look like. One of the police officers told me that I should pack my things and come with them. I just shook my head and told them how I became the parent of my mom and that I could take care of my self." Ashlee took a breath and continued. "So the police said that it was ok. I ran into my room and packed my bags with the stuff that I needed. I grabbed my notebook and pencils to write with and when I was done there, I went into my mom and dad's closet and grabbed a tent, a sleeping bag, freeze dry foods, a small grill, a liter, a water bottle filled with water, coal and a picnic basket that had plates, cups, utensils...etc."

Ashlee had tears in her eye by now, but she just kept on telling the theme of her sad story. "When I was done, I said goodbye to my home and went off into the woods. I've spent 17 years in the woods, but a landside destroyed my home. I got my backpack out of there and started to find my way out. You know then what happened I found your home and tried to knock on the door. But when nobody answered the door, I just fell asleep." She paused and let out a sigh. "So, now you know my story and if you don't want me here, then I can be gone by morning." Ashlee looked up she was surprise to see everyone's face had look like tears in their eyes.

Just then, the Carmel haired lady hugged me. When she hugged me her body was cold. She turn to Carlisle and said, "What shall we do, honey?" She turned to a boy with bleach blonde hair and said, "Well, she can live with us and see how it goes?"

He tune to Carlisle when he said this before Carlisle turned to Ashlee and said, "Welcome to the family, Ashlee."

She could not believe it that she will have a new family. "Thank you for wanting me, I promise to do my share of the house work." She said.

A beautiful girl with long blond hair said, "You don't have to do anything, but be yourself, little sister." She smiled at me.

Then Carlisle said to Ashlee, "let me introduce the rest of the family." He tuned to the bleach blond haired boy and said, "His name is Jasper Hale and this is his wife, Alice Cullen." He turned to the blond haired girl and said, "Her name is Rosalie and that is her husband Emmett." And this he pointed to the Carmel haired lady, "This is my wife, Esme." Last, he turned to the most beautiful boy that Ashlee had ever seen. "His name is Edward and he is single."

Ashlee just blushed and said, "It's a pleasure meeting you all."

So the rest of the time the Cullen's and Ashlee talked about things they liked and didn't like.

When Ashlee was getting sleepy she said to Carlisle, "Where do I sleep?"

Edward said to his father, "She can sleep on my sofa in my room."

It was the first time Ashlee had heard him speak and he had a velvet-like voice. So Edward showed Ashlee where she could sleep and then said to her, "Good night, sleep tight." And with that Ashlee drifted off to sleep.

Edward and his family sat down and talked about Ashlee. Alice said to Edward, "She is your mate! I see it and it's clear as a bell."

Emmett said, "All right! Edward's got himself a mate finally."

Carlisle was in deep thought and then said to his family, "Ashlee is Edward's mate and she should be treated as such."

Edward turned to his family, "Ok, so she's my mate, but does she know that? Or better yet, should we tell her what we are?"

So everybody agree to tell Ashlee that they were Vampires and that Edward is her mate. So, they all went to do their own thing, but Edward went up to his room to watch his mate sleep.


End file.
